This proposal continues the study of islet isolation, purification, tissue culture and transplantation for the treatment of diabetes. Current effort is aimed at bypassing the obstacles of immunosuppression and human islet isolation. The development of an intravascular transplantation chamber is described and offers the chance of protecting the transplanted islets from rejection while permitting their functional survival. This may provide the practical alternative needed for the treatment of diabetes.